Winchester Trouble: Bittersweet Reunion
by WhitneySparks
Summary: SIS FIC. Continuation of a story started 8 years a go, where the secret Winchester, forcibly hidden from the stories told by Chuck, met her hidden family. It's been 8 years since she last saw them, how will the reunion go along?


_A/N: Hey guys, it's me. It's been a LONG time since I last visited this. Literally like 8 years. But I don't know, I keep thinking about it, and I want to write for fun again, so here it is. These are all going to be first drafts, so I don't get caught up in technicalities and I can just enjoy writing for writing. Hope you like it too :)_

 **What you need to know before reading** : This is a revisited story. 8 years ago I wrote a story about the boys having a secret sister called Claire, and this is a continuation of that. Any and all questions should be answered in the first three chapters.

 _Avoidance_

 _Why are they really here!?_ Alexis rushed to pack her things, shoving anything and everything she could see into a duffel bag. There was no way they were just here for the reason Jody said, there had to be more to it. Her phone was pressed to her ear, the ring tone blaring in her eardrum, but still no-one picked up. Had he even set up voicemail? Did he even know how?

" _Dammit_ ," she cussed to herself when it, once again, cut off saying the person was unavailable. " _PICK UP!"_ she whisper yelled to herself, trying not to alert Sean of her panic. But Sean being Sean was already aware, the ten year old was stood in the doorway, staring up at his mom with wide blue eyes. Alexis stopped packing and stood still.

"You okay sweetie?" she forced a smile, the ring tone still in her left ear. "I thought I told you to go and pack."

"I don't want to leave." Sean crossed his arms.

"We have to, there's some very-"

"They're not bad mom. I've seen them, they're not bad people. Why are we running from them?"

Alexis stared at her son, she couldn't stop her heart's scars from tearing, the pain making her throat start to close up at the memory in the question alone, it had been eight years since she decided to leave, eight years and it was still too soon.

A harsh knock on the door had Alexis moving again, she cut the call, and gently placed her hand on Sean's back. "Just go pack."

On her way to the door she took a breath. "Castiel, I removed the wards you don't have to-" she opened the door and looked up, it wasn't Castiel.

"Hey," Dean stood there, eyes taking in her appearance, but that's all he'd do. Her face dropped and she tried to close the door on him, his foot got in the way. "We need to talk."

EIGHT HOURS EARLIER

"Dean maybe you should let me drive," Sam's voice was like nails dragging down a chalkboard.

"No," Dean replied, he knew he should let his brother take the wheel, he was tired, they'd been driving all night on their way to Sioux Falls, his head pounded, and he needed all the windows open to keep his eyes open. But he couldn't let himself sleep, not after his mom…or Cas.

"Really Dean, I think-"

"Sam! I'm telling you, I'm fine to drive." Dean kept his attention on the road, ignoring the stare his brother was refusing to let up.

"You know," Sam paused, and Dean could tell by that alone that he wasn't going to like what was about to be said. "We really should call her, she'd want to-"

"No," Dean's teeth clamped together.

"Is that gonna become the only word in your vocabulary now?"

"No."

Sam huffed. "Look what happened last week, you're not the only one who's hurt by it. But Castiel meant a lot to Claire, and I don't mean Jimmy's Claire, I mean our Claire."

Dean's mind wanted to shut down, it was taking all his concentration to stare on the dark road ahead, the last thing he wanted to do was have this conversation. "She wanted out, she got out. Leave it at that."

"But Dean,"

"Leave it."

And to Dean's surprise Sam did. They reached Sioux Falls, found a motel, and Dean slept for about three hours, enough to keep the dreams at bay and wake up somewhat less tired than he was on the trip over.

Sam, the baby, slept for seven, so Dean used the time to get out the laptop and search the possible places where their dream walker could have gotten to. The dream walker they needed to get their mom back, and with Jack in the wind, that dream walker just became their only hope. They needed all the help they could get and Jody was more than willing to help them out on it.

"Rise and shine Sammy," Dean stuffed a donut in his mouth, the powder coating his lips, he didn't look up from the screen.

Sam groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"Enough," Dean sipped the coffee and nodded to the bag. "Got ya your rabbit food, you've gotta 'bout then minutes before we leave to meet Jody."

Brown fluffy hair flopped back onto the pillow as he groaned. "Ten more minutes?"

"Such a baby," Dean muttered. "Fine I'll go on my own."

"No, No I'm up." Sam flipped the covers off and stood up yawning wide. "Just gimme a minute."

Amazingly they made it to Jody's on time, she met them at the hospital where Alex worked, Dean couldn't help the swell of pride he had when he saw Alex, a girl who should be damaged by trauma, but has turned her whole life around helping people in the hospital, and it's all thanks to Jody. He only hoped that Claire Novak would be able to benefit from Jody's wise words, even if she did want to go into hunting.

"Oh hey, Alexis said that patient ten needs some more meds, but she's noticed that they've already had their scheduled amount. Says the pain is abnormal and you might want to take a look." Alex spoke to the doctor who nodded back.

"She's usually right, I'll go now, thanks Alex." The doctor gave Sam and Dean a glance, as if seeing them for the first time, he mumbled a greeting and stepped out of their way to the patient in need.

"Oh hey guys," Alex smiled, but then it quickly faded. "Oh god, what's happened?"

"Why does something have to happen for us to visit?" Dean gave a coy grin.

Alex stayed expressionless.

Sam cleared his throat. "It's great to see you Alex, but you're right, we're here because our mom is missing. We need you to see if a girl called Kaia was admitted here."

Alex's concern is clear and she starts tapping away at the keyboard. "We just had a Jane Doe admitted this morning, she was in an accident, police are still trying to determine what happened."

"Thanks Alex, tell Jody when she gets here to meet us there?" Sam smiled politely.

Alex agreed and quickly answered the phone at her desk. Dean glanced around at the patients trying to spot Kaia when a flash of blonde hair caught his eye, he could've sworn it looked exactly like…

Sam clapped his hand on Dean's back. "Dean come on, let's go see Kaia."

Blinking hard Dean just put it down to the fact he needed more sleep. He and Sam made his way to Kaia's room.

Alexis flipped through her list of patients, she made a note about patient 10 and then went straight to patient 8 who'd pressed his buzzer too many times in the last two hours. The patient told her about his need to go to the toilet, and Alexis knew she had no time to help him, she had to get a nurse. She was on her way to reception when she saw them – Sam and Dean. Her whole body froze, and just as Dean moved his head, she darted round the corner. It couldn't be them, it couldn't be, Jody would've given her plenty of notice, and…her phone. She'd been on the night shift, she was due home in twenty minutes, but she'd had to turn her phone off.

She risked another look round the corner, Sam and Dean were gone, and Alex was talking on the phone. She saw Alexis and smiled, waving her over. Cautiously Alexis walked forwards, looking around her in case Sam or Dean were nearby.

"Okay thanks, I'll tell her. Bye." Alex hung up the phone as she reached her, and gave Alexis some files. "You were right about patient 10, the doctor said you may have just saved his life for noticing."

"uh, okay." Alexis swallowed and took the files still looking around.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Look I know I need to wait for the next nurse to come in, but I really have to-"

"Alexis!" Jody walked in dressed in her sherrif's uniform. Sean walked in front of her, when he saw his mom he beamed and ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" That was it, she was in full panic, and she hoped her son couldn't tell. If Sam and Dean saw Sean, they'd know what he looked like, they'd put him at risk of every supernatural creature out there. Alexis ran her hand through Sean's hair and met eyes with Jody, her face full of an apology she didn't need to say.

"Can we talk?" Jody cleared her throat. "I'm meeting two people in a minute, and I think you should know…"

"I know…" Alexis whispered something to Sean about staying with Alex and then her and Jody went into a side room.

"Why are they here?" Alexis jumped straight onto the question at hand, she needed to make this quick, because she needed to leave.

"They need help with a dream walker, their mother went missing. How did you-"  
"I nearly walked straight into them Jody! They can't see me, they can't see Sean."

Jody shifted on her feet. "They should only be here for a day."

"Then I'm gone for a day." Alexis went to walk past her but Jody caught her arm.

"Claire…"

She stilled at that name, it had been eight years since someone called her that.

"Claire, you need to face them one day, you can't live your whole life hating them for what they did."

"Yes I can." Alexis shoved her arm away and went over to Alex's desk, took Sean's hand, and said "we're leaving. Say goodbye to Alex."

"But mom, I wanted to-"

"Say goodbye to Alex."

"Bye Alex," Sean pouted.

"Alexis your shift doesn't end for another twenty min-"

"Cover for me." She cut Alex off and quickly dodged Sam as he was leaving a patients room.

 _Why are they really here!?_ Alexis rushed to pack her things, shoving anything and everything she could see into a duffel bag. There was no way they were just here for the reason Jody said, there had to be more to it. Her phone was pressed to her ear, the ring tone blaring in her eardrum, but still no-one picked up. Had he even set up voicemail? Did he even know how?

" _Dammit_ ," she cussed to herself when it, once again, cut off saying the person was unavailable. " _PICK UP!"_ she whisper yelled to herself, trying not to alert Sean of her panic. But Sean being Sean was already aware, the ten year old was stood in the doorway, staring up at his mom with wide blue eyes. Alexis stopped packing and stood still.

"You okay sweetie?" she forced a smile, the ring tone still in her left ear. "I thought I told you to go and pack."

"I don't want to leave." Sean crossed his arms.

"We have to, there's some very-"

"They're not bad mom. I've seen them, they're not bad people. Why are we running from them?"

Alexis stared at her son, she couldn't stop her heart's scars from tearing, the pain making her throat start to close up at the memory in the question alone, it had been eight years since she decided to leave, eight years and it was still too soon.

A harsh knock on the door had Alexis moving again, she cut the call, and gently placed her hand on Sean's back. "Just go pack."

On her way to the door she took a breath. "Castiel, I removed the wards you don't have to-" she opened the door and looked up, it wasn't Castiel.

"Hey," Dean stood there, eyes taking in her appearance, but that's all he'd do. Her face dropped and she tried to close the door on him, his foot got in the way. "We need to talk."


End file.
